


Bad Dates

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. For requests could I request a sister one. Maybe she’s struggling with the whole hunters don’t really do relationship thing and the boys help her?





	Bad Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. For requests could I request a sister one. Maybe she’s struggling with the whole hunters don’t really do relationship thing and the boys help her?

Walking in the motel room that you shared with your brothers, you flopped on the bed and groaned. Sam chuckled and raised an eyebrow from the other bed. “ _Problem_?”

“Boys are stupid.” You muttered, not looking up at him.

Dean sipped his beer and nudged the top of your head with his foot, making you swat at him. “Sweetheart, you’re in your 20s. You shouldn’t be seeing boys.” He teased you. “Although, I know what men are like.” Dean added before taking another swig of his beer. “You sure you don’t dig chicks?” He chuckled.

Rolling over to your back, you flipped him off. “Shove it, Dean.” You sighed, closing your eyes.

“What happened?” Sam asked, much gentler than Dean, but it had always been that way.

“We’re hunters. That’s what happened.” You shrugged, your fingers laced together over your ribs. “Hunters don’t do normal- including relationships.” The boys glanced at each other for a moment, both knowing where this was going. “You know that, Dean.” Looking up at him, you saw him nod. “Leon asked me on a date, so I got my hopes up.” Your eyes were now closed, so you didn’t see his jaw clench. “Was less of a _date_ and more of a ‘ _hang out and hook up_ ’ deal.”

Dean was not happy to hear that. “Did that fucker get handsy?” He ground out.

Sitting up, you sighed and shook your head. “No. I figured it out pretty quick. I think he wound up leaving with some other girl.” Kicking your shoes off you crawled up to the pillow and flopped down, your hands under the pillow. “Like, too bad I’m not all that into one night stands.” You muttered. 

Sam moved to sit on the side of his bed. “His loss.” He shrugged. “We’re glad you aren’t into one night stands.”

“Oh, fucking _ecstatic_.” Dean agreed, making you chuckle. “Want me to go mess with his car?” He smirked.

“Nah.” You shook your head slightly. “Thing’s enough of a piece of shit. You do any worse and it’ll like implode or something.”

Hearing that, the boys laughed. “Can’t be as bad as that kid you went on a date with in high school. What was his name? Tom? Tim? Something like that.” Sam couldn’t help but grin when you pulled the pillow over your head. “You were 17, and he was 18.” He started, licking his lips, knowing that you were probably bright pink under there. “Not only did his _mom_ drive him, but she stayed on the damn date!” Both him and Dean were laughing it up. “When you got home complaining about momma’s boys and all that I thought dad would piss himself laughing. He didn’t want you going out to begin with, but that made his night.”

Dean was turning red remembering that night. “Oh!” He said, working on calming himself down. “How about that guy…oh, shit, uh, _Travis_! Yeah, Travis. The first guy you went on a date with after you turned 21.” You were laughing under the pillow, but you were tempted to give him a Charlie horse by this point. “Acted like he new the town well, where to get the best beer, all that. He’d just moved there, ordered you the worst beer that you’d ever tasted, and then you found out his ID was fake.”

“Oh, _fuck_ , I forgot about him. Didn’t it turn out that he was like..18 or something?” Sam piled onto your embarrassing taste in men. “You called us later that night to come get you because you were so drunk. You’d been so pissed at him that you wound up going shot for shot with some guy you met at the bar.”

You threw your pillow at him. “And then he told me he had to go home to his husband…” You groaned. That wasn’t all bad. You’d met that guy’s husband, and they were both awesome. You’d kept in touch for a couple years after that.

Once you sat up, Dean put his arm around you and pulled you close. “See, even if hunter don’t do relationships, you got plenty of horror stories to make you laugh, and make you fucking happy you’re single.” He teased you.

“Is that your excuse?” You asked, smirking at him.

“No. He’s just a manwhore.” Sam shrugged with a chuckle, earning a glare from Dean. “What? Would you prefer the term ‘sexually liberated’?” You made a face at that, shaking your head.


End file.
